


Addiction

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cussing, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Season 2, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, quotes from the show, show event changes, show quoting, strange relationship, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dixon brothers were everything Glenn was raised to hate and avoid. They were back woods, redneck, dirty and dangerous. But he just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a prompt over on the kink meme. The prompt was some sex with Merle/Glenn/Daryl. This is my go at it!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content. Some racial slurs. Rough sex.
> 
> I hope this is anything like what you want OP. I feel like it isn't rough enough but I did my best. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Everyone enjoy!

The Dixon brothers were everything Glenn was raised to hate and avoid. They were back woods, redneck, dirty and dangerous. From the first day they rolled into the quarry camp Glenn knew to steer clear of them but he was never good at taking his own advice. There was something about them, something that just drew you to them. Like when you see a wild dog shaking in your front yard, all you want to do is feed it and bring it inside to the warmth but you know it will always bite if you even so much as try to get near it. That was the Dixon brothers.

Most of the group thought of them as a unit, like one being but Glenn knew better. Merle was the loud one, the instigator. He was always ready to lay knuckles on someone. Merle had a drug habit and severe attitude problem. He was a harsh burning fire, potentially deadly but manageable in the right hands. Those right hands were Daryl's.

Daryl was the flip side of the coin. He was quiet, thoughtful. Daryl used words over his fist and those words usually hurt worse than any damage he could have physically dished out. Daryl was levelheaded and almost painfully polite at time; he broke up Merle's fights and issued apologies like he was born saying sorry. Daryl was like smoldering embers, looking harmless but burning the hottest when handled wrong.

Glenn was like a moth to their joint roaring flame.

When Glenn returned from his latest run into Atlanta pack loaded down with batteries, soap and socks his eyes instantly darted over to the Dixon's tent. Merle was leaning on the tree next to the tent looking every bit casual but Glenn knew better. Glenn locked eyes with Daryl who was sitting on the log in front of the brother's fire pit. He watch Daryl stand and shoulder his crossbow giving him a small nod he wouldn't have noticed had he not be looking for it before he turned and stalked into the trees Merle trailing him. No one noticed their exit.

Glenn emptied his pack giving the batteries to Dale; the soap was passed out to anyone who needed a bar along with the socks. It took a bit for everything to be given out. When only his own belongings remained in the bag he started heading for the tree line.

"Glenn!" A voice called behind him, he turned to see Amy running up to him, "Hey, thanks for today but the women were wondering if in a few days you could get some kind of detergent maybe, bar soap only gets cloths so clean."

"Uh, sure, no problem," Glenn said gripping the straps on his pack as he nodded.

"Thanks," Amy said with a smile before walking off. Glenn headed for the woods again when he heard Shane call his name.

"Yeah?" Glenn asked as the man stalked up to him.

"I have been thinking, you should take other people with you on your runs," Shane said crossing his arms like he was trying to intimidate Glenn. He had seen scarier so he just ignored the posture.

"I do fine alone." Glenn said glancing at the trees again.

"Of course you do," Shane said and it had to have sounded condescending even to his own ears, Shane wasn't very good at talking to people Glenn noticed, "You can just bring more stuff back with more hands and bags."

"It will be more dangerous too." Glenn countered even though he really didn't want to be having this conversation right now he needed it to be clear that he didn't want to take a group into Atlanta.

"Not if you take the right people," Shane said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Glenn asked hopefully.

"Look Glenn, I get that supply runs are your thing but you need to compromise here. We need more stuff than two hands can get. You probably like the way it feels to be like a lone ranger when it comes to going into Atlanta but this is an important topic and your pride needs to be set aside for the good of the group." Shane said crossing his arms even tighter.

"I have to pee." Glenn said making the man falter.

"What?" Shane asked looking bewildered.

"I need to go, so can we discuss this later?" Glenn asked shifting to make it look like he was holding it.

"Oh, yeah sure, sorry." Shane said hurrying off. Glenn rolled his eyes as he entered the tree line, too easy.

Glenn walked through the trees keeping an eye out for the other men. He would never understand how two men of their size could virtually disappear into the brush. He stumbled on a few tree roots as he made his way further from the camp. Glenn was gripped a tree for balance when a hand closed around his throat from behind, the grip on his windpipe preventing the surprised noise he made from escaping. He would have been more scared if he didn't know the feel of those rough long fingers on his skin but he still thrashed against the hold.

"Cool it Chinaman." The voice whispering in his ear was rough but light. Glenn would have been furious about the name but there was no malice in the voice, no hatred just teasing. Glenn never thought the slur would ever sound like a pet name but he knew it was meant to be one.

Glenn let the hand at his throat lead him backward, his back brushing a broad chest. He was turned and saw Daryl propped against a tree by his shoulder. Glenn was shoved forward the hand releasing him making him stumble. He looked back over his shoulder to see Merle grinning down at him and he couldn't stop from smiling back.

"What took ya so long?" Merle asked walking up behind Glenn and pushing his packs shoulder straps down. Glenn let Merle take the bag and drop it off to the side.

"Yeah, thought ya had chickened out kid." Daryl said walking up in front of Glenn plucking his hat off and tossing it on the ground as he set his crossbow down out of the way but within easy reach.

"Have I ever chickened out before?" Glenn asked as Daryl stood back to his full height, he was only a few inches taller but it was still enough to be intimidating at times.

"Someone's mouthy today," Merle chuckled from behind him. Glenn started to turn his head to say something snarky when a hand caught his chin and forced his face forward into a bruising kiss. Glenn submitted to the mouth on his, stubble burning his chin. The hand moved to grip the hair at the nape of his neck holding him in place not that Glenn was even thinking of pulling away.

Glenn gripped the front of Daryl's shirt feeling the grit of the dirty material and shuddering, he never knew filth could turn him on. The hand in his hair released sliding down his neck then over his chest to squeeze his hip. Glenn jumped as he opened his mouth to the older man's demanding tongue and a searing mouth closed over the pulse point of his neck. Two large hands closed around his ribs.

Glenn pressed back into the large body behind him as the lips and tongue trailed up and down his neck just to be yanked back forward against the smaller but equally solid body in front of him. He whined as he was jerked back, the mouth on his neck moving to the other side to bite marks into existent. Glenn slid his hands up to bury in dark hair that always felt surprisingly soft pulling the man forward against him. Two hard bodies pressing against him making his body shudder from the heat of it.

Daryl broke the kiss making Glenn's head snap back as he gasped for breath; Merle removed his mouth to yank the smaller man's shirt over his head. Glenn felt a little disoriented as Merle grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back angling his face to kiss him with even more force than his little brother. Glenn moaned as Daryl placed a peck on his cheek before leaving a line of soft kisses over his jaw to his ear and nipped the lobe.

Merle had a tight grip on his head so all he could do was let the man move him how he wanted. Daryl put his hands on Glenn's wrists making him open his hands letting go of his hair, his hands fell to Daryl's shoulders instead. Daryl sucked down Glenn's neck leaving light marks on his throat and over his collar bones. Glenn jerked weakly as Daryl's mouth closed over one of his nipples; Merle's free hand gripped his hip to make him still. Glenn panted harshly against Merle's mouth as his nipple was sucked to hardness before the scalding mouth moved to the other.

When Merle finally broke the kiss and eased his grip on Glenn's hair Glenn let his head fall back on a broad shoulder. Glenn could see just out of his peripheral vision Daryl slipping to his knees and the barely there sight made him keen. Nimble fingers ran over the button of his jeans as feather light kisses were placed across his stomach making him jerk from the tickle of whiskers. The button wasn't opened though; strong hands ran over his hips before trailing down his legs. His shoes were jerked off and set to the side leaving him in bare feet, there was a reason he had to get socks on his last run, the feel of the grass on his soles was surprisingly nice.

Larger hands moved down his back and around to his stomach. Glenn picked his head up to look down as Merle's hands ran through Daryl's hair where he was now leaving a large mark by Glenn's navel before moving to the front of the Asian's jeans. Glenn sighed as the button was finally popped and zipper shoved down. Daryl's hands tugged on his pants legs making the material slide off Glenn's hips, Merle's hands on the waistbands shoving them down until gravity took over. Glenn moaned softly as four hands gripped the waist of his underwear pulling and pushing them down.

Glenn knew it should be embarrassing to be completely out in the open naked with two men who were both full clothed but it wasn't. He knew he shouldn't feel safe knowing a walker could be anywhere but he knew both older men were on alert for any strange noises or movements even though they looked more preoccupied. Daryl rose to his feet as Merle stepped back the loss of heat from his body making Glenn shiver.

"Expectin somethin Chinaman?" Merle asked opening the front compartment of Glenn's pack and pulling out a new bottle of lube and box of condoms that he had grabbed down in Atlanta.

"Never hurts to be prepared." Glenn said pressing close to Daryl who had one hand in his hair stroking the strands while the other was resting on his hip.

"Ya got that right." Merle said tearing the protective wrapping off the lube and tossed the box to Daryl who caught it easily one handed.

"Get on ya knees." Daryl said turning Glenn to face away from him. Glenn dropped obediently to the ground watching Merle walk up so he was level with the man's crotch. Glenn stared at the almost obscene bulge there licking his lips subconsciously. Merle chuckled at the sight as he squeezed himself through his pants.

"See somethin ya like boy?" Merle asked with a smirk. Glenn wanted to roll his eyes but all he could do was nod, "Then do somethin bout it."

Glenn didn't hesitate as he reached up to open the man's pants. He tugged them off his hips, a heavily erect cock bouncing out; no underwear like always. Glenn let the pants rest on thickly muscled thighs moving his hands up to sit on Merle's hips. Glenn closed his mouth around the head sucking deeply smiling around his mouthful as the older man moaned. He moved his mouth down as far as he could and wrapped his hand around what wouldn't fit. He picked up a fast pace with his mouth and hand like he knew the man liked.

Glenn moaned as his hair was gripped harshly making his head bob even faster. Glenn tried to keep his hand up with the pace Merle was setting, his other hands squeezing the larger man's ball the way Merle liked. His jaw was aching and his throat was becoming raw but he didn't stop, didn't fight to slow their motions. He heard the rough swearing spilling from the man's mouth, felt the way his thighs were tensing. He was ready when Merle pulled out of his mouth so fast he knew his throat would burn for days, he was ready to feel the warm splashes on his cheek then over his throat and down his chest.

Glenn slumped forward onto his hands gasping for breath, his throat feeling like it was tearing with each inhale. He looked up seeing Merle do up his pants and starting to walk around him holding his hand out to Daryl who was circling his other side; Daryl slapped the box of condoms into his hand. Daryl stopped in front of him and Glenn leaned back up to sit on his knees and stared up at him. Daryl's hand rested softly on his head, Glenn pressed into it as he heard a heavy body kneel behind him.

Daryl ran his fingers through the small man's hair as Merle opened the lube with a snap. Glenn liked how Daryl didn't truly demand things from him, Daryl told him to do things while Merle ordered. Glenn leaned forward pressing his face against the bulge in Daryl's pants when slick cold fingers ran over his entrance, Daryl didn't complain about the fact he was smearing his brothers come on him. The fingers just rubbed letting the lube warm up before the tip of one finger pressed on his opening slipping in barely a fraction of an inch before backing out. Glenn shivered as more lube was poured over the fingers running over his entrance.

The finger that pushed into him was thick but welcome, the lube making it glide effortlessly. The stretch made heat flare through his body, his hands reached up to grip Daryl's thighs while the man leaned forward to run coarse hands over his shoulders and spine. The second finger sliding in made him whimper softly as he pressed his face against Daryl's hip. The fingers spread and curled grazing a hairs width from his spot making Glenn moan and shudder.

"Open my pants," Daryl said softly, his voice soothing. Glenn nodded pulling his face back so he could fumble with the man's belt and struggle with his zipper. Glenn pushed the material down and could feel the heat of Daryl's erection. He was a bit smaller than Merle but thicker.

"Ya get to fuck 'im this time baby brother," Merle said adding the third finger, "How do ya want 'im?"

"I think he's earned a ride." Daryl said getting on his knees comfortably. Merle slid his fingers free and placed a firm slap on Glenn's ass cheek. Glenn crawled into Daryl's lap as Merle pulled a condom from the box. Glenn stayed back on Daryl's knees as Merle came up behind him pressing his chest to Glenn's back as he held the packet up to Glenn's mouth. Glenn closed his teeth around the edge and Merle pulled tearing the packet open. Glenn spat the foil to the side as Merle rolled the latex over his brother's length.

Glenn took a deep breath as four calloused hands ran over his skin, larger ones over his spine while only slightly smaller ones gripped his hips helping him move into position. Glenn looked into Daryl's eyes as he sank down until the head snapped in, biting his lips to keep a whine in. Daryl pressed close to him, chest to chest as he rubbed Glenn's thighs comfortingly. Glenn let himself slide down another inch or so before stopping to adjust, leaning back into the feel of chapped lips pressing against his shoulder blades.

When he finally came to rest in Daryl's lap he felt light headed. He knew it was an addiction, he was addicted to the feel of the men but he didn't care. Even if it ended up killing him, and it probably would, it would be a death he would welcome openly. The Dixon brothers were the most addictive thing he had tasted and he couldn't dream of quitting.

Merle ran a hand around his hip to pet at his stomach as Daryl pulled him in for a slow kiss. Glenn let his tongue roll easily against Daryl's as he gripped Merle's forearm to anchor himself. Glenn loved when the brothers were so a like it was almost terrifying. Liked when they both could just tell what he needed, if he needed it harder or slower, if he just needed a moment of tenderness to adjust.

Glenn rolled his hip not breaking the kiss, moaning into Daryl's mouth when the shift made the man's shaft press into his spot. Daryl deepened the kiss as his hands moved to Glenn's back and pulled him to press against Daryl's chest. Glenn moaned again his hands gripping Daryl's shoulders as he rose up on his knees letting Daryl begin to slip from his body but sinking back down when the head threatened to pop out. Glenn could feel the groan deep in Daryl's chest even through his shirt when he continued to move.

"Fuck look at ya two," Merle said running his hands over Glenn's back making him shudder breaking the kiss. Daryl pushed Glenn back against Merle's chest rising up on his knees. Glenn gasped as his knees left the ground grabbing Daryl's wide shoulders for support and pressing back on Merle's for leverage. Merle held Glenn's hips in a bruising grip as Daryl thrust up into the smaller man's body making him cry out softly.

Daryl's arms slid under Glenn's armpit pushing him up his brother's chest as Daryl gripped Merle's shoulders making all their faces even. Glenn wrapped his legs around Daryl's waist and his arms around his neck knowing he was at the two men's mercy; if they both weren't pressed so tightly against him he knew he would he hanging between them with no way of getting out of their grip. Daryl leaned forward licking at Glenn's neck as he started thrusting his hips again, the pace fast and angle perfect. Glenn sucked his lower lips between his teeth has his head snapped back from the pleasure. Merle's mouth closed around the other side of his neck.

It wasn't always the three of them like this. Every now and then Merle would come to Glenn and have him for himself, taking Glenn to his tent when no one was looking having run Daryl off for the time being. Usually it was just Daryl and him, Daryl sneaking into his tent at night and they didn't always have sex sometimes they just talked. When it was the three of them it was the most intense. So many hands and lips making Glenn's body go into sensory overload but he didn't want it to stop, he loved it too much. He loved when the others would say Dixon's don't share because the brothers are so distant with them. Glenn knew just how well they could share.

Glenn's back arched as he felt heat bubbling in his stomach, he was so close it hurt. Both brothers released his neck and moved tighter against him Daryl's hips not stopping even for a moment. One of Glenn's hands reached back to bury in Merle's short hair. One of Merle's left his hip to bury in Daryl's hair jerking Daryl's head towards him so their foreheads pressed together their chins resting on Glenn's shoulder. Daryl's hand slipped off Merle's shoulder to grip Glenn's hip. The brush of Daryl's hard stomach against his trapped shaft was all Glenn needed. He bit down on his lip as his back arched his orgasm tearing through him.

"Aint that a sight." Merle said watching Glenn as Daryl groaned his agreement as his own climax hit. Glenn struggled for breath as his orgasm ran its course feeling Daryl pulse inside him through the latex. When Glenn finally relaxed he was eased gently to the ground, Daryl pulling out slowly tossing the condom aside carelessly, littering wasn't that big of a deal anymore.

When Glenn was finally able to sit up Daryl pulled a rag from his back pocket and wiped Glenn's stomach clean of his come along with any leftover that was on his chest and face from Merle. Glenn watched Daryl wipe at his shirt getting some of the fluid there off but it had already stained slightly, Glenn felt bad about even though he knew Daryl wouldn't say anything about it. Merle dropped Glenn's cloths next to him and Glenn smiled up at him as thanks, Merle just rolled his eyes as Glenn pulled them back on.

"Hey Merle, would you mind going into Atlanta with me in a few days?" Glenn asked shoving the lube and condoms back in his pack. Both Dixons raised eyebrows at him, "It's Shane's idea, more hands more supplies and I figured you were as good as anyone else."

"Deputy Fuck Wad's idea huh?" Merle said with a look on his face that showed utter disgust.

"I mean, I know you can keep the group that goes safe," Glenn said trying to butter him up, "I know you have big hands perfect for…" Glenn looked up at him through his lashes, "Collecting supplies."

"Damn kid," Daryl snorted picking up his crossbow and Glenn's hat.

"I'll think bout it," Merle said with a snicker as he pulled a small plastic canister from his vest pocket checking the amount he had left as he headed back toward camp before the other two men.

"He'll go; you'll just owe him some private time when ya'll get back." Daryl said bumping Glenn to start walking as he shoved his cap on the smaller man's head.

"I figured," Glenn said honestly adjust his hat and shoving Daryl's shoulder getting an eye roll.

"Jus be careful, if he takes somethin don't think ya can rely on him too much. Ya know how he gets." Daryl warned.

"I will," Glenn promised, "What are you going to do with both of us gone?" Glenn asked just wanting to talk with Daryl; he liked the man's company.

"Go huntin probably." Daryl said with a shrug.

"Awesome, fresh meat will be great after handling Atlanta and Merle all day." Glenn teased taking a big step to get in front of Daryl making him stop, "And maybe if you bring back something good, you can have some private time too." Glenn said blushing at his own lame flirting.

"How's a deer sound?" Daryl said running a fingertip over Glenn's burning cheek.

"That's worth a lot of private time," Glenn said looking into Daryl's eyes.

"Good," Daryl said pressing a kiss to Glenn's lips, it was brief but still had Glenn's heart pounding, "Jus make sure to bring Merle back in one piece." Daryl said pushing Glenn ahead of him making Glenn stumble.

Glenn caught himself with a laugh. He looked back seeing Daryl stopping to let him return to camp first.

"Deal," Glenn said smiling as he got a grin that was full of sincerity in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I never planned to expand on this story but so many people wanted more and I aim to please, so here is chapter 2. It is a bit of plot development.
> 
> There will be more to come, a lot more if my headcanon means anything hehe.
> 
> Warnings: Not much. Some violence and racial slurs.
> 
> Enjoy ya'll!

Glenn felt queasy and it wasn't from the smell of walker guts that still lingered in his nose. He knew nothing good was going to happen when he reached camp, the blaring alarm of the Camaro would be enough and he really didn't want to deal with Shane at the moment but he knew it would only get worse when a head count is done. Sure, the same number of people was returning but not the same people. He sped into the camp and was unsurprised by the royal blessing out he got from Shane but the Grimes family reunion was a bit shocking.

Glenn looked around and noticed Daryl wasn't there, he wasn't back yet. He felt a small bit of relief settle in his stomach but it was like a band aid on a broken arm. He knew Daryl would be back soon, the next day at the latest then he would know. Then Daryl would know Merle had been cuffed to a roof in the middle of Atlanta with a horde of walkers bearing down on him who was defenseless and vulnerable and Glenn didn't do anything to stop it.

That night around the fire Glenn could barely listen to Rick telling his grand story, his mind was elsewhere. He kept glancing over at the brothers tent knowing Merle should have been there waiting for his brother to return fresh meat in tow but the fire pit was dark and cold.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked Shane as he sat down after having handled the Ed-Log situation, "He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind."

"I'll tell him," T-Dog piped up, "I dropped the key it's on me."

"I cuffed him," Rick said too calmly for Glenn's taste, it was like he was discussing the weather not having doomed another living being, "That makes it mine."

"Guy," Glenn said his voice breaking staring at the fire disdainfully, "It's not a competition."

Glenn knew T-Dog was talking then Amy and Andrea but he was only half listening. Glenn didn't like how easily Andrea was writing off what Rick had done. Glenn knew better than any of them on that roof that Merle was dangerous at that moment but he wasn't himself. Glenn had seen him snorting something on the way down to Atlanta and Glenn knew how to handle that but the others didn't. When Merle is high you can't jump straight to violence and that what Rick and T-Dog did, they let themselves be goaded. Andrea believes it was all Merle's fault and that made a spike of anger course through Glenn.

"Merle's fault?" Glenn said over Dale who had started to speak, "That's funny. The way I see it is it's all our faults."

"Pardon me?" Andrea asked giving him a look that could only be described as disgusted.

"Merle was high," Glenn said his hands gripping his jeans in tight fists.

"Which was his fault." Lori piped up.

"It wasn't his fault we didn't know how to handle him." Glenn wanted to say that they didn't know how to handle Merle but he couldn't.

"Merle on any day is difficult but a high Merle sounds delightful." Shane said exasperated.

"We should have known. We have all been a part of this camp for weeks but it's like when it comes to them," Glenn said gesturing at the brothers tent, "Our friendship is too good, they don't deserve it."

"They never tried to befriend us." Dale countered.

"Neither would a stray dog but people still want to love it," Glenn said getting to his feet.

"Look," T-Dog said trying to calm the situation, "I was scared and I ran I'm not ashamed to say that, I know what I did."

"We all were scared." Andrea said soothingly.

"I chained the door and that stairway is narrow maybe only half a dozen geeks could squeeze in there at a time. That's not enough to break through, not that chain not that padlock. Dixons alive, he is still up there handcuffed on that roof. That's on us." T-Dog got up and walked to his tent.

Glenn wanted to vomit. Merle was alive and he was on the roof. It was different when he thought Merle was gone but no, Merle was on that roof chained like a wild animal in the heat with no shelter or water. Glenn looked at the faces around the fire and saw little sympathy. Glenn huffed and even knowing it was immature kicked a very descent amount of dirt into the fire, not enough to extinguish it because he knew the others were horrible at getting fires started always getting one of the Dixons to do but it was enough to weaken it greatly, as he turned for his own tent.

He didn't sleep well and come morning he had serious doubts he did at all.

\----------------------////

The fact that a walker had come so close to camp had Glenn unnerved but it wasn't why he was trembling. He knew those arrows sticking out of the deer and that meant the owner of said ammo had to be close by. So he barely jumped when a loud rustling was heard nearby, he knew what and who was coming.

"Son of a bitch!" Daryl said climbing over some rocks into the clearing, "That's my deer."

Glenn had to turn away. Daryl's deer, the deer he had promised Glenn. He heard Daryl starting kicking and cussing the walker body then get snippy with Dale. Glenn turned back to see Shane step between Dale and the redneck like Daryl would actually lay a hand on the old man.

"Been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp cook us up some venison," Daryl said pulling out his arrows and glancing at Glenn and the smaller man's stomach dropped. Daryl had done all that for him. Then Daryl was bullshitting about cutting around the eaten part and Shane took him seriously looking at Daryl like he was an idiot.

"I got squirrel, bout a dozen or so, that'll have to do," Daryl looked at Glenn again making Glenn feel even worse.

When Daryl called for Merle the first time Glenn seriously had to fight to keep his stomach contents where they belonged. He followed the others and stayed back as Shane and Rick informed Daryl of the situation, Glenn kept noticing Daryl glancing at him like he was looking to Glenn for some kind of sign that was all a sick joke but all Glenn could do was grip Shane's jeep for support because he felt so weak all of a sudden.

Glenn could see the explosion before it happened. He saw Daryl's fist go up and knew it was headed for Rick's face and he knew if it connected Rick would never forget it. Glenn knew how strong those hands were. Then Shane barreled into Daryl and Glenn knew fair fighting was over so he wasn't surprised to see Daryl pull his knife. Shane had no right to interfere but Glenn knew he would, Shane didn't like to fight people he was equal to and from the look of it neither did Rick.

Glenn knew Daryl was going to go get Merle. T-Dog volunteered to go with him and Rick didn't even really have to ask Glenn to go. Glenn was going regardless.

Glenn noticed Daryl stopped looking at him. Daryl kept busy with his arrows and getting the van ready to go. Daryl wouldn't even look at him when he was honking the horn with his foot even though Glenn was in the driver's seat.

Glenn tried to act like it was all strategy that made him say Merle first but he knew it wasn't, he let some of his own personally wants facture in. Glenn let himself believe the glance Daryl shot him was grateful but he wasn't sure. Glenn bumped shoulders with the older man as they ran up the stairs of the department store but it didn't hold any meaning, there was nothing behind it, just two men desperate to reach the top landing. Glenn had a moment when T-Dog was cutting the chain that he was terrified of what might be on the other side of the door but when it swung open Daryl and he were the first through.

Glenn couldn't breathe; it was like the air was too thick and heavy for his lungs. The sound of Daryl's yells was making his stomach churn, he could hear the tears choking the man and it made his eyes burn. When Daryl whirled on T-Dog Glenn moved to stop him but Rick had the python up. Glenn knew Daryl would never risk the noise, even if he was already dead Daryl wasn't that selfish. Glenn had a sharp pang go through him that made him just want to kick something, hit Rick. This was Rick's fault and T-Dog's and Andrea's and Morales' and Jacqui's and worst of all his. This was just as much if not more Glenn's fault.

All Glenn had to do was speak up. Had to say 'Hey guys, Merle's toasted off his ass and doesn't know what he's doing. Just be calm and passive with him and he will cool down. Just let me get some flirt on and he won't be a problem again' but no Glenn didn't do that. He just let Rick cuff him; he just left following Rick's orders not knowing if Merle was alright or not because he trusted Rick for some reason and a small part of him was almost glad Merle was incapacitated so he didn't have to worry about what came out of the man's mouth or what his fists were doing. He believed that no one would just leave Merle behind like that, like any of them really cared about Merle's wellbeing. He was sick over his own stupidity, although Daryl shoving Merle's hand in his bag didn't help matters.

Glenn knew everything Daryl was saying was true about Merle. The man was tough, a survivor but Rick was right about the blood lose thing. The thought of Merle passed out somewhere in the streets made Glenn's chest clench. This was his fault. Glenn tried to redeem himself with his plan for the gun bag.

"You're not doing this alone," Rick said in a no room for argument voice.

"Even I think it's a bad idea and I don't even like you much," Daryl murmured. Glenn started, the sound of those words hurt in ways even he wasn't prepared for. He knew what he had with the brothers was secret but when Daryl spoke he sounded so genuine. Glenn didn't like himself much at that point either.

"It's a good idea," Glenn said trying to keep the pain out of his voice, "Okay, if you just hear me out."

Rick crouched down and Daryl tilted his head in mild acknowledgement.

"If we go out there in a group we're slow, drawing attention. If I'm alone I can move fast," Glenn said desperately, he had to do this, had to make this better somehow. He started explaining the plan with random office supplies.

"Why me?" Daryl asked when Glenn said where he and the man would be in the alley. Glenn felt his heart jump when Daryl looked at him.

"Your crossbow is quieter than his gun," Glenn explained but he knew Daryl saw through that. Daryl gave the smallest of nods and a miniscule grin that flashed for half a second. That was something, which gave Glenn hope that everything wasn't ruined. Glenn explained the rest of the plan and it seemed they were all agreed.

"Hey kid," Daryl said making Glenn's head snap up and look at him, "What'd you do before all this?"

Glenn didn't know what to say for a moment that was the most Daryl had spoken to him all day. Daryl had never asked him that before although he had plenty of opportunities to but Glenn guessed that didn't make for great pillow talk.

"Delivered pizzas," Glenn said after collecting himself, "Why?"

Daryl just gave a nod and looked away. He guessed it wasn't a very impressive occupation but it was what he did and it didn't matter anymore.

Glenn made a point to keep his eyes down as he climbed down the ladder before Daryl, it wasn't the time or place for him to be checking out the man's ass and he had a bad feeling it may never be the time and place for that again. He and Daryl got in place at the opening of the alley. Glenn pulled off his over shirt as Daryl loaded his crossbow.

"You got some balls for a Chinaman." Daryl said shouldering his bow. Glenn rolled his eyes, it was an old joke between them but he feared Daryl really meant it in a cruel way.

"I'm Korean," Glenn said continuing like they usually did tossing his shirt aside.

"Whatever," Daryl said as Glenn started out of the alley and Glenn heard the grin in his voice. Glenn tried to focus on getting to the bag without alerting any walkers but his mind was on Daryl. Maybe Daryl used their little inside joke to show that things weren't ruined, maybe everything wasn't ruined. Glenn grabbed the bag and as an afterthought snagged Rick's hat.

Glenn was about the reach the alley and could hear someone yelling so he sped up, they would draw every walker for blocks. Glenn turned into the alley and saw two men he didn't know and Daryl was on the ground getting kicked and hit with a bat. He turned when one of the men saw him and they ran at him. The large one punched him knocking him to the ground while the other whacked him with a bat. Things got hazy for a moment as he yanked to his feet and was used as a human shield.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Glenn struggled as he was dragged out of the alley, "Daryl! Daryl!" He yelled louder his eyes in the man who was struggling to his feet crossbow in hand.

"DARYL!" Glenn screamed as he was tossed in the back of a car.

"Get back here, you sons of bitches!" Glenn heard Daryl yell as they sped away. Glenn shoved at the men in the car who were holding him before the butt of a gun cracked down on his skull and things went black.

\---------------------////

Putting it lightly Glenn was pissed. Putting it honestly he was livid beyond words, he was 'look at me even a little sideways and I will stomp your head into the asphalt' angry. He wasn't mad about the whole fake gangster kidnap and being shoved to the edge of a roof thing. No, he was mad at himself more than anything as they jogged the miles back to camp.

He couldn't seem to do anything right anymore. First the whole Merle thing then he had the others wasting valuable time trying to rescue him from Chihuahuas and Pomeranians. Daryl wasn't looking at him again, didn't even act like he cared that Glenn was never in any real danger or that he was back. He was trying to think of something to make the situation better when they heard gun fire and screams. They took off at a run.

Glenn wasn't that great with a gun but when they broke through the tree line on the camp being attacked he started aiming and shooting. Daryl ran ahead of him and taking down everything in sight that was rotting.

He knew he was about to have a panic attack. No, not this please, not today, not ever. There were bodies everywhere a lot walkers but some friends. Glenn couldn't stop shaking as he watched Andrea sobbing over her sister. His hands went slack on his gun, his heart was racing and his head was pounding. He couldn't look away even though his chest felt like it was on fire, he couldn't look away from Amy's body, and Andrea's sobs were wracking his soul.

This was his fault too. They shouldn't have left the camp, shouldn't have needed to. All he had to do was speak up, why had he been such a coward? If he had just opened his mouth instead of blindly following orders of a man he barely knew this wouldn't have happened. They wouldn't have left Merle, Merle wouldn't probably be dying in the streets of Atlanta, they would have been in camp, camp would have been protected, and no one had to die. Amy didn't have to die. He yelped when an arm looped around his neck and pulled him forward into a wide shoulder.

"Stop it," Daryl's voice was rough and strained, "Don' watch that."

Glenn buried his face in the man's neck his hands dropping the shotgun to fist in the man's sweaty dirty shirt. He found a warm feeling of home at the feeling of the filth under his palms. He noticed Daryl still had his gun in hand held away from Glenn, not ready to put down his guard a fraction. Neither of them cared that anyone could see them because no one was looking at them. Everyone else had someone who would want to make sure they were okay but not Daryl and Glenn.

Nothing was alright, not even a little bit. The camp was in shambles and so were its inhabitants. Families were clutched together, friends hanging onto each other. Glenn clung to Daryl desperately and he wanted to think that the hand gripping the back of his head meant more than friendly support. Everything was wrecked but Glenn found himself hoping pathetically that at least between him and Daryl things were even the slightest bit okay.

\--------------------/////

Glenn couldn't believe he had yelled at Daryl like that. After everything he wasn't thinking straight, he was hot and tired but he meant what he said. They bury their own. He was shocked when Daryl didn't blow up at him, he did blow up but not at Glenn directly and Glenn couldn't help for a fleeting second thinking maybe they did have this coming. He wasn't one for karma though so he just continued to shove walker bodies into the fire.

Of all people Glenn really wished it hadn't been Jim. Jim was kind and helpful, he didn't say much but he was an important member of the group, he knew cars like the back of his hand. They needed him but they all knew it was too late, all but Rick it seemed. They all knew the CDC was a pipe dream but apparently what Rick said goes now and Glenn didn't really like that but it was only slightly better than Daryl's pickaxe.

They finished with the bodies and burials before dark. It had been decided they were heading for the CDC come dawn.

The night was tense. Everyone was exhausted but no one could really find sleep. Glenn sat by the very low fire with the rest of the group, Dale and T-Dog up on the RV on watch. Glenn kept glancing over at Daryl; it was so rare for him to sit with everyone. Only when Merle was passed out from one drug or another did he join them but now Merle wasn't an issue in Daryl's socializing. That thought made Glenn's stomach drop.

No one really ate just pushed canned corn around their plates, Andrea was the only one sleeping now and she had passed out. Everyone was shooting uncomfortable glances at the tress and any dark shadow. They were all on edge. There was a collective jump when Daryl tossed his plate to the ground and walked off. Rick looked about to go after him but Glenn was on his feet first waving the man off as he followed Daryl.

"Daryl, wait." Glenn called softly as the man reached were his tent used to sit having already broken it down.

"What?" Daryl said rounding on him, "Here ta yell some more?"

"No," Glenn said quickly, "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have yelled at you but you shouldn't have wanted to burn one of ours but that doesn't matter."

"Then what ya want?" Daryl asked starting a small fire in his pit; it was low but made it easy to see between them.

"About what happened in Atlanta, with Merle…" Glenn started awkwardly.

"Ya mean how ya left him?" Daryl asked sharply.

"Yes, that. Look, I'm so sorry. I should have said something, I shouldn't have left him like that but Daryl he was high, he was acting crazy. I thought, no I just knew in my heart Rick wouldn't leave him like that. I know it was stupid, I only knew Rick for a half hour and I already trusted him so much," Glenn said getting a snort from Daryl.

"It was an accident; I don't think any of us wanted to leave him there. I wasn't there when T-Dog dropped the key; I was with Rick drawing the walkers away. I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been. I was the only one who knew Merle and it was my idea for him to come. I messed up." Glenn said fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Was that heartfelt speech supposed ta make me feel better?" Daryl asked curtly.

"I…well…uh…you…ah…I guess not." Glenn stumbled.

"Good, cause it don't." Daryl said jabbing violently at his fire with a stick.

"I'm sorry." Glenn whispered.

"Sorry? I'm so glad yer sorry. Means a fuckin lot." Daryl said still looking at the fire not even glancing at him.

"Please-" Glenn didn't know what he was about to beg for but it was cut short.

"Please? Did ya jus say please ta me?" Daryl asked getting to his feet and Glenn had to refrain from stepping back, "I bet he said that plenty stuck up on that roof like a fuckin rabid dog but it didn' mean nothin to yall so why should your sorry mean shit to me?"

"I wasn't-" Glenn tried to protest.

"That's right you weren' there, you was too busy with yer new pal Rick." Daryl spat at him, the name rolling off his tongue like poison.

"What does that mean?" Glenn asked standing taller, he didn't like that tone one bit.

"Maybe if ya weren' so busy lickin that guys boots ya mighta done somethin." Daryl snapped at him.

"What? I was trying to help." Glenn defended.

"Help leave my brother on a damn roof." Daryl said taking a step toward Glenn and the younger man couldn't help his retreating step back.

"Daryl…" Glenn said softly not knowing what he could say because it was true, "I just wanted everyone to get back here safe. The whole group."

"All ya cared bout was gettin fucked." Daryl said in a voice so calm and cruel it made Glenn's stomach clench so tight so suddenly he thought he was going to be sick.

"W-what?" Glenn stuttered his hands gripping his stomach to try and fend off the uneasy quivering there.

"All that bullshit about private time." Daryl said snidely.

"You said you wanted to, so did Merle." Glenn tried to defend.

"Did ya figure Officer Friendly over there was gonna be yer new fuck toy, musta been a real blow when ya found out he is the sticky twigs husband." Daryl was glaring at him now. Glenn didn't know where that came from but figured Daryl was just using the words to hurt him and Glenn hated that it was working.

"I never thought that." Glenn said angrily.

"Sure and Merle weren't ditched on a roof." Daryl said taking another step toward him but Glenn held his ground.

"I didn't want that." Glenn said crossing his arms.

"But it happened an' after ya said ya would bring 'im back but I guess that was all jus talk. Jus ya bidding for a good poundin." Daryl spat, another step getting him right in Glenn's face.

"I meant it when I said I would bring him back but everything went to hell. I couldn't do anything." Glenn said feeling Daryl's breath on his face.

"Or wouldn't?" Daryl asked glaring so hard Glenn was shocked he wasn't bursting into flame, "Ya jus found someone ya wanted to shake yer ass at more than us Dixons." Daryl said his last name in the tone of so many of the group; it was full of spite and disgust.

"Don't do that." Glenn said gripping tightly on his biceps; he didn't like Daryl talking like that.

"What? A little too close ta home?" Daryl snipped.

"Quit." Glenn said desperately. He didn't what this to go this way. Daryl had never been so cruel before.

"Can't believe my ole man was right," Daryl said a smirk gracing his lips but it was all cruelty no humor, "Ya can't trust a bitch."

Glenn will never know what possessed him to do it but by the time it registered that he had just shoved Daryl out of his face it was too late. Daryl shoved him back sending him a few good paces back. Glenn surged forward and did the unthinkable, his knuckles hurt from impact on Daryl's jaw but his temple was on fire before he could bask in the punch. Glenn hit the ground from the right cross in a roll, ending up closer to the groups' fire then Daryl's.

"Glenn! Rick, do something!" Lori yelled without a thought as the Asian was back on his feet again.

"Back down chink bitch." Daryl warned as Glenn got his footing again.

"Don't call me that!" Glenn yelled risking another shove that barely moved the larger man.

"It's what ya are," Daryl snarled his fist landing on Glenn's chest knocking the wind out of him and making him hit the ground again. Glenn moved to stand when he show a large form barrel into Daryl knocking them both to the ground as Glenn was yanked to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked helping Glenn get his legs back under him. Glenn looked over and saw Daryl had rolled him and Shane over and was punching the man where ever he could reach. Shane couldn't dislodge Daryl from on top of him but was blocking the fists fairly well.

"Stop." Glenn said but the two men on the ground didn't listen, he took a step toward them but Rick grabbed his arms to keep him back. Shane landed a punch to Daryl's gut making the redneck lose his balance so Shane could get out from under him.

"Quit!" Glenn said firmly as Shane decked a still wheezing Daryl. Daryl recovered from the hit quickly, practically vaulting himself off the ground his shoulder landing solid into Shane's stomach.

"STOP IT!" Glenn yelled shoving Rick's hands off him and running forward. Daryl had his leg pulled back to kick Shane; Glenn tackled the man before the boot could connect with Shane's throat.

"Get off!" Daryl yelled knocking Glenn off him. They both had landed in a heap in the dirt, Glenn scrambled back on his hands and knees as Daryl sat up breathing heavily as Glenn.

"That could have killed him!" Glenn protested furiously.

"Good!" Daryl snapped but Glenn could see in Daryl's eyes he was freaking out.

Daryl didn't like violence like Merle did and he was realizing just how close he could have just come to doing something he could never take back. Or maybe he was already doing something he could never take back just to ease the pain that may come later; he was closing his life to Glenn in the only way he knew how. Words failed him in matters like these so he clung to rash actions. Glenn knew the gleam in Daryl's eyes, Daryl needed him like he had for so many weeks now but he was torn. Daryl was hurting and not from the fight. Daryl was lost without Merle and needed to lash out and Glenn put himself in place to be lashed at and Glenn knew he belonged there.

"Jus leave me the fuck alone chink." Daryl said getting to his feet and walking off into the trees, kicking a pile of dirt into his small fire making the light from it die abruptly. Glenn wanted to chase him, wanted to comfort him as much as Daryl truly wanted him to deep down but right now all feelings were surface level and resentment was more potent than desperately needed tenderness.

"Are you okay son?" Dale asked kneeling next to Glenn a soothing hand on his back.

Glenn bit down on tongue to stop from exploding because he wasn't even the slightest bit okay. He wanted to scream and hit everything but he didn't. He wanted to throw up, maybe it would unknot his stomach but he couldn't because his stomach was empty. He needed to cry but he wouldn't because he wasn't a bitch just hopeless. He knew he was hopeless when he heard the sound of flesh on wood echoing from the dark tree line; Daryl would take his true aggression out on the bark never on another person.

He was so pathetically hopeless because he knew everything was ruined but he would still love the Dixons come morning even though both of them were completely out of his reach now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Leave a review please, let me know your thought or sugestions on how ya'll want this story to go :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~
> 
> BTW, I had to post this while babysitting my nieces and they both tried to add to the story by slamming their hands on the keyboard. So, be glad I was able to get this up without having to kill a 2 yr old and 7 year old lol :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here is chapter three! I meant to have the posted sooner but I had some issues with the flow of it and just some all-around writers block for a few days. But I got you the next chapter and the wait wasn't that too terribly long. Plus, I have a chapter that is about twice the length of the previous ones, so that makes the wait okay, right? Hehe.
> 
> Warnings: Language, of course.A lot of quoting from the show and changes to the events from the show. Alcohol consumption, underage drinking. Unprotected sex, drunk sex (because don't those two just go hand in hand). Some kinda dirty talk. Hmm, that's it I think.
> 
> Okay, y'all enjoy!

Daryl had gotten maybe a few hours' sleep hunched in the cab of his truck before the sun came up and it was time to go. Daryl was shoving the last of his supplies in the bed of the truck around the bike that was now ownerless when the rest of the camp was waking up.

He was trying not to think. Not label the items he was packing, they were all his now. The old nine millimeter and its ammo was now his as he tucked it in the glove box. All the blankets and pillows now were his alone and even though that should make him a little happy for the extra comfort they would provide he still glared at the bundle of them. Hell, he knew how to ride the bike, it was his now too.

"Hey?" A voice said from behind him and he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Whatcha want Walsh?" Daryl asked closing the tail gate of the truck, everything was packed but something was missing.

"Look, I know I aint your best friend right now," Shane said and Daryl snorted turning to the man. Shane had a slight black eye forming and a few darker bruises blooming on his arms from trying to block Daryl's punches. Daryl thought about the slight ache in his stomach and rubbed at the tender tingle on his cheek bone from the man's fist. "But we are gonna have to put up with each other for god knows how long and I'd rather know you got my back against walkers, not got a knife aimed at it. So, I guess I'm saying, truce?"

Daryl stared at the man like he had just popped another head and it started singing Russian opera. He had never had someone come up to him hand out white flag up like this. Daryl looked at Shane's hand that was waiting to be shaken in agreement. Daryl had to admit, Shane did make a better ally than enemy.

"Sure, fuck it, truce." Daryl said shaking the man's hand with a grip that actually had Shane wincing for a moment.

"Great," Shane said pulling his hand back, "So, what was your deal with Glenn?"

Daryl's first instinct was the snap at him, saying it wasn't his damn concern but something stopped him. Daryl then realized he was tired. He was so tired of the bullshit. He was sick of lying and covering for something he didn't feel any shame over. Merle might have had some issue with this shit being out in the open but Daryl didn't because who gives a shit what these people think of him?

"Was pissed that the guy I been fuckin left my brother for dead." Daryl had left a lot out but it didn't matter his point was still clear. Daryl looked right into Shane's eyes, not wavering as he watched his words sink in. Shane's face went from passive interest to wide-eyed shock complete with gaping mouth.

"Wait, You and Glenn?" Shane asked flabbergasted as Daryl gave a jerk of a nod, "For how long?"

"A while," Was all Daryl offered as answer.

"Damn," Shane said the shock leaving his face and acceptance leaking in.

"Got that right," Daryl said leaning against the side of his truck crossing his arms, "Kid said he would watch Merle's back, we both know how that worked out."

"He didn't mean for that to happen," Shane reasoned getting a glare from Daryl, "You're not pissed though."

"Sure feels like I am." Daryl said quirking an eyebrow.

"You feel betrayed." Shane said moving to leaning next to Daryl.

Daryl rolled that around in his mind for a moment. Maybe Shane was right. If he was pissed he would have hurt Glenn a lot worst last night. Yeah betrayed sounds right. He had made the mistake of trusting someone and it back fired like usually. He nodded after a few moments agreeing with Shane's statement.

"Do you care about him?" Shane asked eyes scanning the group.

Daryl hated his lack of hesitation and the fact that he couldn't barricade the word off, "Yeah."

"Then you can feel that way, you can be mad for a while because you know it's just a matter of time before you can't stay away, before you can't stand to see him missing you anymore, can't stand to see him in pain. He will be waiting because all he wants is you back. It will still hurt for a while after he is back at your side but it'll be worth it in the end," Shane said staring up at the sky.

Daryl just stared at the man for a moment. He could see in Glenn's eyes last night that the young man just wanted to make things right, he wanted to be there for Daryl but he was shoved away. Daryl knew Glenn wanted Merle back just as badly as he did but he was mad and didn't feel like being sympathetic last night.

"How do ya know?" Daryl asked. Shane looked over at him before turning his gaze over to the RV where Rick stood with Dale talking over a map. Shane nodded over at the man and it clicked into place, "Oh."

"Yeah," Shane said with a mirthless chuckle.

"Why do ya still do it?" Daryl asked as they watched Rick turn to Lori who was handing him a bottle of water and kiss her forehead.

"He is worth it." Shane said softly before gesturing to the RV door as it swung open, "He is worth it."

Glenn stepped out of the RV rubbing his chest. Daryl looked at him for a second before turning back to Shane who had a grin on his lips that was so friendly it made Daryl's chest tighten, people didn't usually look at him like that. He nodded and Shane smacked his arm before heading over to Rick, Carl cutting him off and he effortlessly lifted the kid to his hip making Carl laugh and Lori glare.

Daryl looked back to the RV and caught Glenn jerk his head aside but it was too late Daryl had seen him. Glenn scurried over to help Dale close the RV's sun shade as his neck burned a bright red. Daryl knew Shane was right and even though that little displace wasn't enough to completely cool his anger he knew it would taper off eventually he just needed time and space. He just hoped the kid had enough sense to give it to him.

\----------------------/////////////////

Glenn hadn't really slept all night curled up on the bench seat in the RV listening to the moans of a man dying not twenty feet away. His mind wouldn't stop racing, he was thinking about Merle and Amy and Jim, the long trip ahead of them and the possibilities but mostly he thought about the ache in his chest that was both physical and emotion and the man that caused it.

Glenn was angry. He was furious with himself and with the Dixons. Why had they let him come to care for them so much? Was that part of their plan? Get Glenn's heart all twisted up over them then drop him and kick dirt into his wounds? He had a near panic attack from the force of his fury over that thought but it ebbed quickly when he remembered, no one had planned what happened. Merle was crazy at times and insane when high but no one would plan to be chained on a roof and cut their own hand off. No, that was Glenn's fault.

Glenn groaned when he noticed the light streaming through the RV windows. He sat up and resigned himself to a day that would be too long and promised to be overly painful. He sat up and his chest throbbed, he winced making a note to not be on the receiving end of another punch from Daryl. He gingerly touched the side of his head and the purpled flesh ached under his fingertips, yeah not doing that again he told himself.

A groan from the back room had him on his feet and out the door. He rubbed his chest as it smarted from the sudden movement. He squinted against the light seeing everyone was up putting the last of their things in vehicles. Glenn tried to stop it but his eyes drifted over to Daryl's truck, he was surprised to see Shane and Daryl leaning on the truck talking. Shane was grinning as he slapped Daryl's arm and walked off.

Glenn saw Daryl's eyes follow the man and he didn't like it, he was shocked by the stab of jealousy he felt. Daryl didn't look any worse for wear and Glenn wished he was the same. He could see a small shadow of a bruise on Daryl's jaw and the sight of it made his stomach clench in shame and his ego soar because he had done that. Daryl's head snapped over in his direction and he scrambled to look away hoping he had been seen gawking. Glenn saw Dale struggling with the RV's shade and moved to help him.

Glenn was going to give Daryl space; he would want it if he was in the man's shoes. Wait a few days then try to apologize again and hope for the best. He was decided; give the man time when Shane called them all to gather for one last briefing before hitting the road. Glenn made a point to not look at Daryl while in the circle, well not look as much.

\-----------------------------//////////////////////

Glenn decided to not mention the fact that he wasn't technically old enough to drink because who really cares if he is twenty and four months, was is four months he wasn't sure anymore, and not twenty-one. He just took the offered bottle from T-Dog and cracked it open. It's not like he had never drank before, he used to get wasted all the time with his friends, admittedly he never really was into wine but it would do. He needed a drink, or fifteen. Glenn laughed as Rick talked Lori into letting Carl have a bit of wine, which the kid instantly declared nasty.

"Stick to soda pop there bud." Shane said looking a bit down, Glenn wondered if it had anything to do with what the man had been talking about with Daryl that morning but he brandished the thought. That was none of his business but it bothered him when Daryl walked behind Shane and clapped him on the shoulder. Shane looked back and gave the smallest of nods and Glenn had to look away. He read over the label of the wine in his hand trying to get his head on straight, what Daryl and Shane did wasn't his place to think about; it had never been honestly, even before Atlanta.

"Not you, Glenn." Daryl said making Glenn look up surprised. Daryl hadn't spoken to him all day.

"What?" Glenn couldn't help smiling because Daryl had just talked to him like he used to.

"Keep drinkin little man," Daryl said having circled the table and was now back at Shane's side, "I wanna see how red yer face can get."

Glenn tried to brush it off, he really did and he must have looked really convincing because everyone was laughing and not taking the words seriously but Glenn was screaming inside. What was Daryl playing at? What was that look on his face? Was Daryl just messing with him or was he serious? Glenn tried to reason that Daryl was just a little tipsy.

Glenn tried to get himself back in the cheery mood. Toasting Jenner and maybe being a little too affected by Daryl's booyah. Then Shane had to ruin it, the man was definitely in a mood. There was a heavy silence from them as Jenner describe how many doctors abandoned their post to be with their families and then when things got to bleak how so many had opted out, it looked like it pained Jenner to discuss it. They were lucky Jenner had stayed and kept trying, kept fighting so people like them might have a chance.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill man." Glenn said getting off the counter to sink into one of the chairs. Shane to his credit looked like he was sorry he asked but the mood had been killed. This wasn't joyous drinking anymore; this was heavy hearted stuff now, pain numbing drinking. Well, that's what Glenn had been doing all along hadn't it, he glanced at Daryl fiddling with his whiskey label and he turned the bottle up planning to drain it and maybe about five more.

Glenn was stumbling just a bit when Jenner showed them where they would be sleeping. His mind cleared from the slight haze it held when he heard the words hot water. He grinned over at T-Dog and everyone hurried to find a room so they could hit the showers.

Glenn found a room that looked like it was a study but the couch was large and plush. He plopped down on it and gave it a few bounces when he noticed something about the feel of it. He hopped up and yanked the cushions off and gave a small whoop. It was a pull out. He unfolded it and found it still had set of clean sheets on it and two pillows had been folded inside. He grinned tossing his stuff on the bed so it would be clear it had been claimed.

The shower room had stacks of towels and in the small lockers along the walls were sweats and tee shirts. Glenn grabbed a clean pair and a towel before moving to a stall. He cut in the water and had to refrain from just twisting the hot knob. He let the temperature rest at just a bit over lukewarm so he couldn't be wasting the hot water but it would still be soothingly warm.

He moaned as the water ran over his body, every ache from his fight with Daryl and weeks of supply runs and chores just drained out of him. He ran his hands through his hair feeling the heavy grease start rinsing out, when was the last time he had real shampoo? He pumped a good palm full out of the dispenser and worked it in, he actually thought about repeating as he rinsed the suds out leaving his hair smooth and heavy from the water not sweat and grime.

There were two body wash pumps, one for women and the other men. The men's wash smelled like knock off Irish Spring but it felt so good. Glenn scrubbed his skin until there wasn't a speck of dirt and there was a light flush to the flesh. He wanted to just stand under the spray but he knew it wasn't wise. He cut the water off and grabbed his towel. It was soft and fluffy on his skin as he dried off.

He pulled on the sweat pants forgoing underwear because he just wanted to feel nice clean cotton on his skin for the first time in so long. Glenn ran the towel through his hair a few more times before pulling his shirt on. He collected his dirty cloths as he walked over to the line of mirrors on the wall. His cheeks had a heavy blush to them and it wasn't just from the steam. Glenn thought about the two bottles he had stuffed in his bag from the kitchen as he ran a comb he found on one of the shelves through his hair.

Glenn passed T-Dog who was heading into the shower as he went back to his room. They smiled and nodded at each other. When he got back to his room he shoved his cloths into his bag and grabbed one of the bottles. He sat down on the edge of the bed as he opened it and took a long drink. He stared at a bookcase that was in the corner of the room his eyes bouncing over the titles; he didn't know any of them so his mind started to wander.

He took another drink feeling warmth spreading through him as he thought about Amy. She had only been seventeen and Andrea would never have let her drink and Amy would have pouted and shouted but she would have been lucky. Lucky that there was someone around who gave enough of a shit that they knew her age and didn't want her doing things she was too young for. Glenn snorted as he took another pull from the bottle. He wasn't that much older than her and here he was more than tipsy and no one thought anyone of it. No one knew he was eight months too young for this shit, was it eight months he wasn't sure anymore.

Amy was dead though and he wasn't but did that really make him the lucky one? He didn't know. Then he started thinking about Jim. Why did Rick make them try and save the man? They all knew he was done for. Now he was dead on the side of the road, well he was dead but he probably wasn't still leaned against that tree, he or what was once him was probably long gone now. Jim had been such a good guy; he didn't deserve to go out like that. Glenn was half done with the bottle now as he remembered how calm the man had been as they all said their goodbyes. Glenn didn't say anything just gave a sympathetic look and Jim seemed to understand.

Glenn swigged a bit more wine as he thought about how he walked away from the man but turned back one last time. He show Daryl and Jim just looking at each other then they nodded at each other, no hard feelings. Daryl couldn't even stand to be on bad terms with a dying man. Glenn swallowed another mouthful as he remembered how his heart sank at the look on Daryl's face when he turned and headed back for his truck, not even sparing a glance in Glenn's direction. Daryl had looked so somber, for all his words he hadn't wanted Jim to die but it was inevitable.

The empty bottle fell out of Glenn's hand and clattered loudly before rolling away. Glenn stared down at it before staggering to his feet and over to his bag. He fumbled a good bit before he pulled the other bottle out. He struggled to open it but the cap eventually gave and he took a sip. He turned and decided to look around. He grabbed the bookshelf for balance and looked the words scrawled over the spines over again but nope, still didn't know any of them. The desk was bare and the only thing in the drawers was six pencils that were sharpened to a fine point. Glenn looked at the corkboard over the desk then laughed getting an idea.

He stumbled back over to the bed and plopped down. Glenn sat the bottle down on the floor after a long drink. He picked up the first pencil and aimed it like a dart at the corkboard, he threw it but it turned midair and the eraser hit the board making the pencil bounce off somewhere that Glenn didn't care to look. He aimed a second one, sticking his tongue out because that always makes you concentrate better he told himself, he let that one fly. It hit the wood frame of the board breaking the pencil in half.

Glenn huffed snatching the bottle up, fumbling it but managing to catch it, and took another drink before putting it back on the floor. Glenn aimed the third pencil, tongue out eyes almost shut in a squint of determination. The third one landed stuck in the cork, Glenn cheered taking dramatic bows. He threw the last three and two stuck and he wasn't sure where the sixth went, somewhere behind the desk he figured.

He crawled up the bed to the table next to the arm of the couch. He pulled the drawer open and found there was a pen which was empty when he tried writing on his sweat pants with it. He also found a tube of lotion that had that factory made unscented smell. He tossed the tube behind him on the bed carelessly before rummaging in the draw again but all he found was old peppermints.

When there was a knock at the door he looked over at the door for a minute trying to figure out of that noise was real or not. There was another harder knock and yep that was real he figured as he rolled of the bed. Glenn tripped on his own feet as he got up making him stumble into the door. He was in a fit of giggles as he opened the door.

"I just tripped." Glenn giggled as he swung the door open not knowing who was on the other side but thinking they needed to know of his balance issues.

"Good ta know." The other person said voice just as slurred, Glenn looked up and had to squint his vision was just a bit too blurry. Daryl was leaning heavily on the door jamb eyes glassy and just a touch of pink in his face, "Then ya shouldn' be on yer feet."

Glenn yelped as he was grabbed around the waist and dragged backward into the room, Daryl slamming the door behind him as he moved to toss Glenn on the bed. Glenn was even more disoriented as his eyed focused in the ceiling, okay how did he get here? The answer came as Daryl landed a little too heavily on him.

Daryl's mouth was in his and Glenn moaned grabbing the back of Daryl's head to keep him as close as possible. The kiss was sloppy and had a bit too much teeth but Glenn didn't care. Daryl tasted like wine, the tang of it blending well with Daryl's natural flavor. When Daryl broke the kiss Glenn gasped for breath and moaned a little too loudly as teeth nipped down his neck.

Glenn grabbed the back of Daryl's shirt and before Daryl could say anything he was yanking it up and roughly over the man's head. Daryl growled as Glenn pressed his hands to his chest to keep Daryl back a bit so he could look. Even with his mind foggy he could still understand that those scars were more than just from accidents. So that's why Daryl never took his shirt off before. Daryl only let him look for a moment before his own shirt being pulled off broke his eye contact with one scar near his collarbone that look especially deep.

Daryl used his knees to spread Glenn's legs so he could settle between them. They moaned when Daryl pressed his hips down onto Glenn's. Glenn gripped Daryl close so he could kiss and suck on the hollow of his throat making Daryl groan. Glenn felt even more lightheaded because Daryl smelled so clean, the light scent of the body wash in the showers barely masking Daryl's natural scent. So he just smelled like spice and musk, that wasn't all from dirt and sweat.

Daryl's hand snaked down the front of Glenn's sweats making the younger man's back arch. It felt like it had been so long since Daryl touched him. Glenn jerked when he had a fleeting thought that he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't decipher why and didn't want to because Daryl was squeezing him just right. Glenn ran his hands down Daryl's back, shivering with Daryl at the feel of raised skin under his palms.

"Mmmmmm. Daryl." Glenn moaned as his sweats were worked off his hips by the older man. Daryl leaned back to pull them off and Glenn's hand shot out to cup Daryl's erection, and hey look at that he was wearing sweats too. Daryl moaned at the touch which gave Glenn the confidence to shove the sweats off his hips and Daryl had apparently decided against underwear too. Daryl kicked his own sweats off as he tossed Glenn's aside and he was back down on Glenn, hot flesh pressed together.

Glenn arched up as Daryl rolled their hips together, needing more friction, more Daryl. His thighs squeezed tightly to Daryl's hips keeping him as close as possible. Daryl's skin felt so hot that Glenn was sure he was going to burn up. Daryl's arm shifted up next to Glenn's head for leverage so he could move his hip faster, he stopped moving for a moment making Glenn whine.

"What do we got here?" Daryl asked propping himself up on his other elbow, in his other hand was the tube of lotion Glenn had found.

"Lotion." Glenn said dumbly.

"We can use this." Daryl said popping the top and giving it a sniff and god did Glenn want them to use it. Daryl grabbed Glenn's hand and squirted a descent amount onto his fingers, "Get yerself ready."

Glenn's eyes widened, they shot to his hand then up to Daryl's face before back to his fingers. Daryl had never made him do that before, Merle had but not Daryl and Glenn felt a spike of heat shoot to his groin. Daryl leaned back to sit on his knees with an expectant look on his face. Glenn swallowed spreading his legs even further and reaching down between his thighs. He inhaled sharply as his cold slick fingers ran over his entrance. It had been almost a week since he was with the Dixons back at the quarry but the alcohol had made him nice and relaxed so his own finger slipped in with ease.

Glenn moaned at the feel of it, it's not like he had never done this to himself but he wasn't used to an audience. Glenn pressed a second finger in with little resistant, he glanced up and saw Daryl watching his fingers intently. Glenn scissored his fingers then curled them hitting his own spot making his back jerk into an arch and a loud moan to come from his throat. His legs shifted even wider as he added the third finger. He had only hit his spot twice before his hand was pulled back his fingers yanked from himself making him whimper.

Glenn looked up to see Daryl running his hand over his length, it was slick with lotion. Glenn wiped his hand on the bed sheet before reaching out for Daryl and pulling the man between his thighs. Daryl braced himself over Glenn on his elbows as he pressed the head to Glenn's wet entrance. He didn't move to enter Glenn though, just ran the tip back and forth over the waiting hole.

"Daryl." Glenn whined grabbing Daryl's waist to try and get him to move.

"Say it." Daryl ordered and Glenn just seemed to know what Daryl wanted him to say.

"Fuck me." Glenn said desperately.

"Who do ya want ta fuck ya?" Daryl asked moving his hips back so his tip wasn't touching Glenn anymore.

"You." Glenn said franticly.

"Who?" Daryl said lightly running his tip over Glenn entrance, a torturously fleeting touch.

"Daryl." Glenn said arching his back and glaring at the man, this was just mean.

"Who?" Daryl asked again with a fake confused look on his face but he pressed his head back to Glenn's entrance.

"Daryl Dixon! I want Daryl Dixon to fuck me! Please!" Glenn cried.

"Good boy." Daryl said thrusting his hips forward sinking to the hilt. Glenn screamed at the burn of entry but also at the feeling of his spot being hit dead on.

Daryl didn't slow for even a moment and Glenn honestly didn't think he wanted him to. Daryl thrust harshly and deeply inside him and all Glenn could do was hang on and moan and try to roll his hips to match the man's rhythm. Daryl had never felt this hot before, it was like his insides were in beautiful flames. Glenn wrapped his legs tightly around Daryl's pounding hips, his arms locked around the older man's neck to keep him as close as possible.

Glenn arched his back as his spot was hit mercilessly, his leaking member trapped between their stomachs getting rubbed just right. Daryl's mouth closed on his neck, sucking and biting making Glenn whine, Daryl had never been much of a biter but it felt so good Glenn couldn't complain. Glenn's nails broke the skin on Daryl's back as he felt heat pooling in his stomach, he was so close. Daryl bit down hard on the pulse point of Glenn's throat making Glenn gasp as his orgasm hit.

Everything went white for a moment and sound seemed to amplify itself. The rustle of the sheets was like thunder, the sound of slapping skin was echoing loudly and the moans ripped from Daryl's throat as he shivered against Glenn through his own climax were deafening. Glenn had to blink a few times before his eyes came back into focus, well they were still blurry but they had been for hours now.

Daryl had collapsed down on him and Glenn liked the feel of his weight on him. Glenn ran his fingers through Daryl's slightly damp hair a few times before he noticed Daryl was murmuring into his neck. Glenn tilted his head so his throat wasn't against the man's mouth but the words were still too quiet for his buzzing ears.

"Hmm?" Glenn hummed softly rubbing a hand down Daryl's textured back.

Daryl pulled back to lean on his elbows over Glenn and said softly, "Can't lose ya."

Glenn swallowed looking into Daryl's drink glassy eyes and saw how badly he was hurting. Daryl was scared he would be left without anyone he cared about, even in Glenn's drink heavy mind he could tell that. "You won't." Glenn promised.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him for a moment seeming to calculate how true that was before nodding. Daryl then pulled out, Glenn wincing as Daryl rolled to the edge of the bed. Glenn watched him pull his cloths back on, he wanted to ask him to stay but when he opened his mouth to do so he thought better of it. Something in the back of his mind told him not to. Daryl said nothing as he walked out of the room not even looking back, the door shutting behind him sounding loud in the now quiet room. He wanted to think about everything that just happened but his brain was too fuzzy and heavy.

Glenn sighed reaching up and grabbing a pillow and shoving it under his head, he was too tired to move. Glenn was on top of the sheets but didn't move to get under them, he just grabbed the part he wasn't on and folded it over him so he was more cocooned in the sheet then under it. He didn't even care to turn the light off, he was too exhausted. He closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. He could worry tomorrow.

\----------------------------------////////////////

Glenn woke up with his head pounding and his mouth tasting foul. He moaned pulling the sheet up over his head, why was his light on? Then he remembered he had been too tired to shut it off. He shifted to bury his head in his pillow but froze, his thighs were sticky. Glenn threw the sheet back harsh light be damned looking down between his legs. The sheet under him was stained and brittle as he moved to sit up. His thighs were coated in dried sperm that ran high leading to his, what the hell?

Then it all came flooding back to him. Drinking at dinner that lead to getting total bombed in his room, drunkenly screwing around then the knock at his door. Daryl. Daryl had come to him last night and the man had definitely been drunk too. Glenn gasped and gripped his head as the action made the back of his eyes throb. Daryl and he had fucked, oh crap. Glenn was so stupid; he had just agreed with himself not a day ago he was going to give the man space.

Glenn moved to the side of the bed wincing as the movement put pressure on his abused lower half, he tentative touch proved that his entrance was swollen, if he couldn't remember how it ended up that way he would have sworn the ache was caused be something nonconsensual. It was consensual though and Glenn was such an idiot. Sure they both had been drunk but with the way their relationship was at the moment, could it even be called a relationship anymore or was it ever he wondered, fucking hadn't been the best idea.

Or maybe it had. Glenn was hit with the memory of Daryl hovering above him and his words. Daryl didn't want to lose him? Glenn thought Daryl wanted him as far away as possible. Maybe it was both Glenn thought, which was an astonishing epiphany considering his brain felt like it was trying to eat itself. Daryl was pushing him away so his mind could be more objective, it is hard to watch people as carefully when there is something deeper there. Like with Merle, Daryl didn't see him as another survivor he saw Merle as his brother and that clouded his vision.

Glenn shook his head even though it hurt. No, that would mean Daryl saw him as something more than another group member. Well, that wasn't so unbelievable. They had been having sex for some time now and that had to mean something. So, he was being put at arms distant for his safety, so Daryl could watch him completely and with that safety came the promise that Glenn wouldn't be lost. Daryl cared enough to not cling or be selfish.

Glenn sighed; these thought made his head pound worse than the hangover. He stood from the bed and winced, okay another shower was in order. He picked up his discarded sweats and gingerly pulled them up. He grabbed some of his own cleaner cloths from his bag and headed for the showers.

The water was barely lukewarm but it soothed him either way. He washed his own dried mess off his stomach and when he moved to fill his palm with more body wash he felt something much warmer than the water slide down the very inside of his thighs. He shivered as Daryl's come dripped down his legs then was washed away into the drain. Glenn pressed his head to the wall with a groan.

Great, the first time they do it raw might end up being their last time. Daryl was always so picky about condoms and even drunk they both knew they were just a few feet away in his pack, neither of them had moved to get one. Maybe they both knew, subconsciously of course, how important that fuck was going to be. Just great Glenn thought as he cleaned the rest of the substance away with a hiss as he touched tender flesh.

He got dressed and headed for the kitchen, the lights were dim thankfully but the sound of people's voices echoing off the walls had his head pounding anew. He groaned slumping into a chair waiting for T-Dog to finish breakfast. The smell of the powdered eggs that were put on his plate made his stomach turn a bit and he groaned louder.

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again." Glenn whined as Jacqui squeezed his shoulders and rubbed his back. Lori seemed to find his situation funny but if she even knew the half of it she wouldn't be using him as the butt of any jokes.

Glenn was barely listening as Shane came in and he sounded like he had a rough night too. Then Jenner came in and was practically jumped on for answers. When Jenner told them to follow them Glenn really just wanted the table to swallow him. He looked up and saw Daryl shove some artificial bacon into his mouth and he looked fine, like last night hadn't even happened. He didn't even look the slightest bit hung over. Great, Glenn groaned one final time before getting to his feet and following everyone.

Glenn's mind was way too jumbled for this right now. All the scans and lights on the screen. It was so deeply and complexly scientific but it was also so poetic. It was also horrifying, watching someone die isn't easy they all knew that, but before it was just surface level. Now it was deeper, they were literally watching a person go out, like a candle. It flicks for a moment then it's gone. The person erased from existence at least for two hours, one minute and seven seconds.

They aren't alive. The walkers, if anyone ever needed proof that those things weren't alive this was it. Those minuscule little blips of light weren't living, that was surviving when you shouldn't. That was even worse than death. Glenn couldn't say the sight of the bullet cutting off those lights wasn't satisfying but it did clear his head, hangover forgotten but his stomach was still uneasy. There are some words are just bad and decontamination was now top of Glenn's list.

\---------------------------------///////////////////////

Daryl hadn't had a hangover in years so when he woke up on the couch in the little room he had pick he wasn't surprised to find his head didn't ache, even though he had to have gone through more than four bottles of weak whiskey and wine. He scrubbed his hand down his face and sighed. Maybe he should have drunk more, then the images from last night would be good and buried under the liquor. He was a fucking idiot he decided as he stood up from the couch.

He changed into his own clothes flinging the sweats and tee shirt away. Daryl winced as his clothes line stiff shirt ran over his back catching the eight crescent shaped marks on his shoulder blade. Yeah, he was a total dumbass he thought has he buttoned up.

He had been the one that wanted Glenn to give him space and the kid actually was, then he had to go seek him out. Daryl tried to tell himself it had just been for sex but he knew that was bull, he remembered his own words from last night. He cursed himself for getting so damn chatty when he had some alcohol in him. He had to keep the kid away, he couldn't risk caring for the little shit but he knew that was bull too. He knew he would do just what Shane said he would, he would let himself open up again and take the kid back. From the look of it he would even sooner than he figured. Daryl entered the kitchen and saw Glenn hunched over his plate whining and damn did the kid have to be so freaking adorable doing it.

Daryl would be honest; he didn't follow a lot of what Jenner said but the graphics and scans helped. Daryl had seen a lot of things die, all sorts of animals, walkers and a share too many of humans. This was different though. Seeing all those whizzing lights starting to fade then all to darkness, so that's the scientific way of watching the light leave someone's eyes. It was eerie.

He needed more whiskey, yeah a lot more. Daryl went back to his room as Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn went down to the generator room. He opened one of his bottles from last night figuring decontamination would be more fun with a buzz. He was only a few mouthfuls in when he noticed how quiet it was. The air was off he noted when the light overhead flipped off. That's not good.

"What's going on," Daryl said swinging out of his room, "Why is everything turning off?"

"Energy use is being prioritized," Jenner said pulling the bottle out of Daryl's hand.

"Air isn't a priority?" Dale asked as Jenner kept walking not breaking his stride.

"What?" Daryl asked walking after the man looking for answers.

"It's not up to me," Jenner said taking a drink from the bottle, "Cell five is shutting itself down."

"Hey!" Daryl yelled not liking the sound of that, "Hey, what the hells that mean?"

Jenner just kept walking though, not answering. Daryl picked up his pace to catch up with the man.

"Hey man, I'm talkin to you." Daryl said now behind him, "What do ya mean it's shuttin itself down? How can a building do anything?"

"You'd be surprised," Was not the answer Daryl had been looking for. The guys came running into the control room as they headed down the stairs.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked stomping up to the man. Jenner explained how the system was shutting itself down. No one knew what to say or do. Jenner extended the bottle back to Daryl and he snatched it away uncaring that a lot of the contents splashed out.

"It was the French." Jenner said to Andrea confusing her, "They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolt out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution."

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Same things that happening here, no power grid, ran outta juice." Jenner sounded too indifferent as he spoke. He was losing it Daryl could tell.

Everyone was moving to get their stuff; they had to get out of there. The alarms were loud and daunting as Daryl moved with get his few belongings. Then there was the hiss of the metal door covering the doorway, Daryl froze. The women came running back in with everyone's stuff and freaked out at the sight of the door.

"Did he just lock us in?" Glenn's voice was quivering, "He just locked us in!" He screamed.

Daryl looked at Glenn, he was shaking. Then he looked at the door, it was steel. No. He looked over at Jenner and rage swelled in his chest.

"You sonuvabitch!" Daryl yelled running toward the man.

"Shane!" Rick yelled to get the other man to stop him.

"You locked us in here!" Daryl was charging at the man not caring about Shane or Rick, "You locked us in here!" Daryl only got one hand on him before Shane was shoving him off, T-Dog helping to retrain him. It was a few moments before he was calm enough for them to let him go.

Jenner was yelling about how they were locked in anyway, the upstairs doors sealed. Then what was going to happen. The robotic voice was explaining in detail what would happen and a lot of it went over all their heads.

"It sets the air on fire." Jenner said calmly, "No pain. An end to sorrow, grief, regret. Everything."

And somehow Daryl still wasn't comforted by the words.

\----------------------------////////////////////

Glenn winced as Daryl flung the glass bottle at the door and it shattered.

"Open the damn door!" Daryl yelled furious. Glenn hurried down the walkway trying not to cry, this couldn't be happening. T-Dog tossed Daryl an axe, Shane and Daryl started hacking at the metal.

The kids were crying and Glenn didn't know what to do. He tried not to listen to Jenner, the man was wrong. No one deserved to die like this, not the kids, not Rick or Shane or T-Dog. Daryl didn't deserve this.

Daryl came walking down seeming to have given up on the door like Shane. Their eyes locked for a moment, he knew his were swimming and suddenly Daryl looked so much more pissed. Then the axe was headed for Jenner's forehead. Rick, T-Dog and Dale pulled him back taking the axe.

Glenn watched Daryl pace like a caged animal glaring at the doctor. Glenn was half listening to the conversation going on, apparently Rick isn't as big of a hope supporter as they thought. Jenner was getting to Andrea, she was on his side. Extinction event? No, it couldn't be, well maybe but did that mean they had to stop fighting. No, because then it would be, the human race wouldn't stand a chance and Glenn didn't believe that they were that weak.

Shane had his little freak out with the shot gun. Glenn didn't know what they were going to do and Rick's little reverse phycology thing wasn't really working. Glenn turned to watch Daryl start working in the door again; everyone knew it was pointless the man just needed something to do. Rick finally got through to Jenner.

"C'mon!" Daryl yelled as the door lowered and that's all they needed. Glenn grabbed some stuff with everyone else. He hung back a moment as Rick stood with Jenner. Lori shoved Carl into his hands as she ran back to get Rick.

"Hey! We got four minutes left, c'mon!" Glenn yelled still clutching Carl.

Jacqui stayed and so did Andrea. Dale waved them off and Glenn didn't need more prompting. Glenn was right behind Daryl as they ran up the stairs. When they reached the lobby Glenn and T-Dog tried to get the doors to open but they wouldn't budge, while Shane and Daryl tried to get the glass windows to break with the axes. It wasn't working, even the chair T-Dog used did nothing but scratch the surface. Shane knocked Glenn aside making him land on his back with Sophia telling them to get down but his shotgun round didn't even make a dent.

Rick took the grenade and everyone ran for cover. Glenn squatted on the stairs watching Rick pull the pin. Suddenly someone crouched in his line of vision putting their body in front of his. He looked up right before the blast had his eyes slammed shut, Daryl. When all that was left of the window was shattered glass they all hurried out the hole.

Shane and Rick were clearing a path with their guns but the walkers were moving in as fast as they could. Glenn stayed as close to Daryl's back as he could when a walker launched itself at the older man.

"Daryl!" Glenn said franticly but Daryl was already swinging the two axes in his hands up cutting the things head off. Glenn sprinted ahead as Daryl paused to see that everyone was keeping up.

Glenn got to the RV first and was holding the door open when he was knocked into by Daryl who was heading for his truck. Glenn let the momentum of the push help him run behind the man. The truck was just as good as the RV anyway. Daryl tossed the axes into the truck bed as he jerked his passenger door open and grabbed Glenn by the front of his shirt and shoved him in. Glenn slide across the worn seat with ease as Daryl climbed in behind him. Daryl tossed his bow in the floor board as they watched Dale and Andrea run out of the CDC.

Rick started honking and Lori was screaming for them to get down. Daryl's hand on the back of his neck shoved his face into the driver's seat then there was the warm press of Daryl's body covering his. The truck shook from the tremors of the explosion. Daryl's hand moved from his neck to his chest, his other arm planted on the seat shielding Glenn's head. Everything was blistering hot for a second and Glenn was afraid they weren't out of the blast radius but then the shaking stopped and everything went quiet.

Daryl slowly sat up letting Glenn up. Glenn was glad because it was unbearably hot. They looked back at the smothering remains of the CDC then at each other. Glenn saw Daryl was looking him up and down just as much as he was to Daryl. When Daryl's eyes came back up to his Glenn lost it. He threw his arms around Daryl's neck and held him close, Daryl didn't even tense which surprised Glenn. He was shocked when Daryl's arms came up around him.

"Fuck," Daryl breathed against his throat making Glenn shudder, "Almost-" But he couldn't finish that thought.

"I know, I know." Glenn whispered into his hair, "But I promised didn't I. You can't get rid of me that easily." Glenn joked and then froze, did Daryl even remember?

"I hope not." Daryl said and Glenn wasn't certain but he was pretty sure he could feel the man smiling against the skin of his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that? Worth the wait?
> 
> Just so y'all know, that whole Glenn yelling for Daryl thing outside the CDC IS in the show! I know right, I watched that scene like fifteen times and every time you can hear it if you listen closely. I doubt TWD writers, or Steven if he was adlibbing, meant it in the why I used it but here we are folks. I used it that way :P
> 
> Please leave a review. Tell me what you thought or anything you would like to maybe see happen in the story.
> 
> I hope to have chapter four up much sooner this time :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say how sorry I am for taking so long with this. I have no excuse. This chapter is short because I needed to get into season 2 and I needed to update with something. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Glenn let Daryl maneuver him into the passenger’s seat. Daryl turned the key in the ignition as Andrea and Dale climbed into the RV. Glenn moved Daryl’s bow over next to the man’s feet so it would be within his reach and so Glenn wouldn’t have his feet all over it. They were silent as they pulled off, there wasn’t anything to say.

Jacqui didn’t come out with Dale and Andrea; she was still inside when the air was ignited. Glenn rubbed his hand over his chest; it hurt but not just from Daryl’s hit. Glenn peeled back his shirt collar and looked at the purpled flesh, was that only two days ago? It felt like weeks ago. He glanced over at Daryl but the man’s eyes were glaring at the road, his lips set in a thin line.

His fingers ran over his throat, did he really feel those taught lips smiling against his skin or was he imagining that? He let his hand drop into his lap, it wasn’t worth getting worked up over, there were bigger issues to deal with. 

They didn’t talk, not a word as the cars rumbled on and on. Glenn didn’t know where Rick was heading them but he didn’t say anything. He figured wherever Rick took them would be just as good as any place anyone else could find. 

\-------//////////////////////

They had been on the road for almost week. Getting to Fort Benning was slow going. They always had to stop for gas or food. Glenn would have laughed just a few months ago if someone said it would take days to travel one hundred-twenty-five miles but now it didn’t seem that odd. They couldn’t stay on the roads because of walkers or car pileups. 

Glenn was doing the best he could with the map. Finding a route was becoming tough. It seemed every way they went they always came on a road that was impassable. Glenn thought he had finally found a route that worked. He was sitting in the front of the RV with Dale as they rumbled down the highway, listening to Shane cleaning all the guns. 

They had abandoned all the cars but one, Daryl's bike and the RV a few days earlier. Glenn was disappointed that the old truck was gone because now he couldn’t ride with Daryl. He had asked a few times that first day or so after the man moved to riding the motorcycle if he could ride on it with him. Not the whole way of course but just a little bit. He was a little surprised when Daryl said no straight out.   
For a while there Glenn had thought they were working things out that maybe things could go back to how they used to be. Then the day they left the cars behind Daryl became distant again.

Glenn didn’t get it. He knew what happened at the CDC didn’t mean that they were back together, if they had ever really been together at all before. They had been drunk and said things drunk people say. They almost died and said things people who just stumbled back from the edge of death say. In a lot of ways that made all those words meaningless but Glenn had to cling to the hope that they still held some worth. 

Only, Daryl wasn’t talking to him, barely looking at him. Glenn would be able to accept that if Daryl was doing it to everyone but Daryl was talking to Rick and Shane. He helped out T-Dog and Dale and the women. It was Glenn he had nothing to do with and Glenn knew the others were starting to take notice of that. Daryl hadn’t spoken to Glenn in days and that hurt. 

Glenn was even beginning to wish they would at least fight. Even if Daryl was screaming at him he was acknowledging his existence. The bruises from their last fight had finally faded and the twinge they used to hold gone and Glenn honestly wanted them back because at least they somewhat meant Daryl gave a shit about him. Enough to get pissed by his words and actions. This was worse than injuries though, he was being boxed out. Not that he didn’t deserve it after what happened with Merle but it was still tough. 

Glenn was paying more attention to how Daryl looked speeding down the road in that leather vest then he was his surroundings. Glenn liked the way the man’s arm muscles flexed as he held the handlebars, his broad shoulders accentuate with faded wings and that dark brown hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Oh jeez," Dale said snapping Glenn out of a fantasy where he was clinging to that hard waist as they whizzed down the highway. Glenn looked around at the traffic snarl they had just driven into.

"Oh no," Glenn whispered before picking up his map to try and rework the way they needed to go if they couldn’t get through. 

"You see a way through?" Dale asked Daryl as he turned his bike around and drove over to the man's window. Daryl looked back at the pile up for a moment before nodding and heading back around to guide the RV. 

"Uhh, maybe we should just go back." Glenn suggested, they couldn't risk getting caught up in the cars and by the look of it there wasn’t a lot of room to turn the RV around if they needed to, "There’s an interstate bypass-"

"We can't spare the fuel." Dale said cutting him short. Well, there was no argument then. They had to push forward. Glenn tossed the map down and watched Daryl lead the RV through the cars but they were getting denser and denser.

"Jeez," Glenn sighed as they inched forward. He made a point to not look in the cars they passed when windows started popping up blood splattered. Up ahead he saw four cars taking up the whole road and the distance between them didn’t look wide enough, "Can we get through here?"

It seemed in answer to his question the engine gave a loud clatter and started stuttering before conking out with steam coming up from the hood. 

"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times, dead in the water." Dale said stepping out of the RV to see the steam pouring out of the hood. 

"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked sounding sarcastic.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale cut himself off as he looked around, "Okay that was dumb."

"If you can’t find a radiator hose here," Shane said almost smug but not a bad smug, kind of a happy one. 

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find," Daryl said as he rooted through an open hatchback of a car. Glenn swallowed thickly; there it was again, Daryl building off Shane, speaking but not to him. Daryl had a point though. They could find gas, water and food somewhere in this mess not to mention probably a hundred other little things they needed. 

Glenn would admit Lori was right, this was a graveyard. These used to be peoples cars, their stuff but it wasn’t anymore. Now they needed it and being sentimental wasn’t going to make it any easier. Glenn grabbed Dale's tool kit for him and pulled out the two screwdrivers.

"Which one?" Glenn asked.

"The flathead. Radiator hose clamp is always a flathead." Dale said taking the screwdriver then thinking about it turned to Glenn and put the right one in his hand and took the Phillips head, "Here, you do it. Learn something."

Glenn sighed taking the rag Dale handed to him and turned to the insides of the RV. He turned the screw on the clamp and more steam billowed out into his face making him cough. Glenn got the hose out and looked it over. It was more tape then hose but he could figure out what it was meant to look like. 

"Hey Shane," Glenn called to the man who was looking through the back of the car Daryl had just left, "Can you help me?" Glenn asked holding up the hose.

"Sure," Shane said tossing a pack of batteries into a box they were using to collected needed items, "Hose like that might want to check vans and stuff for."

Glenn nodded as they started walking through the car looking for anything big enough to have a hose that would fit. They spotted a moving van that had its hood up already. Glenn looked in and deemed the hose he found a good enough replacement. He was struggling a bit with the clamp when he heard Shane walk a few steps then metal rattled.

"Glenn," Shane said and he turned to look at the man, "Were we short on water?"

Glenn stopped twisting the screwdriver as he looked at what Shane had found. Rows of water jugs, fresh water and plenty of it. Glenn started laughing as Shane popped one open and let it pour over him. Glenn rushed to get the hose out as Shane dunked his head in the stream of water.

"Hey, save me some!" Glenn laughed.

"It's like being baptized man." Shane said smiling. Glenn would be honest, he had his issues with Shane and he knew they were superficial. He was jealous of Shane because Daryl would spend hours talking with the man and not even spit in Glenn's direction. However, seeing Shane look so happy made him happy. Shane had been so down over the last week, it was good to see him doing anything but brooding.   
Glenn was about done with the hose when Shane grabbed his arm making Glenn jump. Then he was being tossed the asphalt. Glenn winced as his hands scraped over the gravelly surface and let himself be pushed under the van.

"What?" Glenn asked as Shane crawled under with him and shushed him. Glenn's answer came soon enough though; he could hear the moans and the scraping of the walkers. He and Shane stayed tight to each other's sides, each watching their side of the van hoping nothing tried to crawl under. It didn’t take long before shredded legs and mangled feet stopped passing. It seemed they all had passed. 

Glenn looked over at Shane who shrugged. Neither of them could tell how safe it was to venture out from under the vehicle but that stopped mattering when Sophia screamed. 

\-----------------------------///////////////////////////

When Rick came back without Sophia there was a moment where nobody knew what to say or do. The tense silence made more noticeable by the sound of Carol's sobs. Then Daryl jumped into action, shouldering his crossbow and telling Rick to show him where he had last saw the girl. Rick had Glenn and Shane come along because the more eyes the better. 

Glenn didn't know a damn thing about tracking or hunting. He had only gone fishing once and vowed to never do so again. Rick and Shane knew the basics but Daryl was like a part of the woods. Glenn knew from experience the Daryl's eyes saw everything. Hours spent out in the woods with the man, both of them sweaty and tired from doing things that were definately not hunting, Daryl could still spot a rabbit track from where he lay on the ground cooling down. Glenn thought grass was grass but apparently there's a lot to see in those blades, not that he would ever learn to see it but still. 

Glenn listened as Rick stood Daryl how he left her in the tree roots and lead the walkers away. He told her to stay put but if she left which way to go. Glenn and Shane were keeping an eye out for any sign of the girl and, even though it made his stomach turn, walkers too. 

"Hey Short-round, would you step off to one side," Daryl ordered up at him, Glenn looked down and shuffled back but he didn't know this was the way she went, Daryl sounded like he would rather be chewing glass then talking to him, "Yer muckin up the trail."

Glenn stared down at the man but Daryl was looking at the ground seeing things in the mud no one else did. Glenn couldn't say anything. That was the first time in at least three days Daryl had spoken directly to him. Glenn just wanted to go back to the highway, Daryl, Rick and Shane could find her no problem, so he didn't need to be there. He hated that a little girl was missing but he was letting himself be hurt by Daryl's harsh words. 

"Got clear prints right here," Daryl said cutting of Rick and Shane's little back and forth that Glenn wasn't really listening to, "She did like you said, headed back to the highway. Let's spread out make our way back."

"She couldn't have gotten far," Rick agreed as Daryl let Shane give him a hand up. Glenn moved and let Daryl passed him to lead. Glenn followed him and decided to just get over himself for the moment. Sophia was missing and they had to find her. They were following Daryl as he kept to her trial.

"She was doin jus fine 'til right here," Daryl said kneeling down next to her tracks that Glenn could barely see. Shane knelt next to him and looked at the prints, "All she had to do was keep going. She veered off that way."

Glenn looked over to the right where Daryl had indicated, a direction that definitely didn't lead to the highway but into dense forest. It didn't make sense; she had been doing so well.

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked, hoping Daryl would answer but he would take anyone at this point.

"Maybe she saw something that spooked her, made her run off." Shane offered.

"A walker?" Glenn asked.

"I don't see any other footprints, just hers." Daryl answered shaking his head. Glenn was shocked Daryl had answered him but didn't let it show. They had bigger problems. 

"So what do we do? All of us press on?" Shane asked looking over to Rick.

"No, better if you and Glenn get back up to the highway. People are going to start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail doing everything we can, but most of all keep everybody calm." Rick told them and Glenn nodded. 

"I'll keep 'em busy scavenging cars; think up a few other chores. I'll keep 'em occupied." Shane assured him then looked to Glenn, "C'mon."

Glenn followed him in silence. They walked a few yards before he noticed Shane was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. Glenn let him do this for a bit until he just couldn't stand it anymore and stopped walking with a stomp that was more than a bit childish.

"What?" He demanded. Shane stared at him a second before sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just that I can't help noticing you and Daryl seem to be tense around each other," Shane said rubbing his neck.

"Oh really? How so? I hadn't noticed," Glenn could just feel the sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You and him fightin’ again?" Shane asked ignoring the snarky tone. Glenn swallowed hard because he did not want to be having this conversation at all, much less have it with Shane.

"No," Glenn said stiffly because it was the truth.

"That's the problem, huh?" Shane asked giving Glenn a sympathetic look. It was that look that finally cracked the dam.

"You know what; yeah that's the fucking problem." Glenn said feeling his throat constrict, he wouldn't cry he refused, "I would love to fight, I want him to yell at me, call me Chink and Chinaman. Even hit me, I would do anything for that. But that's not going to happen because I don't matter; I don't matter enough for him to take the time to argue with me. I get that he is mad at me, I really do get it but I can't take being ignored."

"Glenn," Shane said softly reaching a hand out to him as he started shaking.

"I don't know what to do. I have gotten three sentences from him in as many days but he'll talk to you just fine. Why you and not me? You've called him names, gotten into fist fights with him and just been all around mean to him. I wasn't even there when Merle got left, sure I let Rick cuff him but I thought someone would let him go, I really did. I know I screwed up but I thought he had forgiven me. Sure, he was drunk and then almost died but things were good for a few days there then boom, nothing." Glenn said letting his gun drop to the ground as his arms wound around himself, "I let him and his brother fuck me and now it's like I'm an untouchable."

"Glenn," Shane said again just as softly as he gently put his hand on Glenn's shoulder. Shane gasped when Glenn's knees suddenly buckled making him crumple to the ground. Glenn pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes and took deep breaths but it wasn't helping him calm down. 

"What am I to him?" Glenn sobbed as the tears fell against his will. Once they had started he couldn't stop. Glenn kept his hands over his eyes as he cried, small hiccupped gasps coming from his throat. Glenn whimpered when Shane's knelt next to him and put his arms around him.

"Glenn, listen to me," Shane whispered softly, "He doesn't want to lose you, which he told me he told you that when he was drunk. Now, most people would try and keep that precious thing as close as possible and never let it go but Daryl is different. In his mind to keep something safe he can't have it, he has to get rid of it. Then over time he will stop caring about the thing and then he can have it back around him because now if it breaks he won't care as much. A very damaged person thinks that way and it has worked for him in the past save three exceptions."

Glenn moved his hands from his face and looked up into Shane's. Shane gave him a small smile and brushed some wetness from Glenn's cheeks.

"One was he mom, there is a story there but he won't tell me. Second is Merle. He had tried to push Merle away for years but he just couldn't and he got hurt because of it." Shane said and Glenn knew he meant how Merle is probably dead somewhere minus one hand, "And third is you."

"Me?" Glenn croaked, voice thickened by tears.

"Yes, you. Every time he tries to push you way he thinks this will be the time he can finally put you behind him but every time he comes back to you and you to him. He is trying again because those days after the CDC and what happened inside the place made him realize something even he doesn't fully understand."

"What would that be?" Glenn asked even though he could already guess what it was. He had a moment where jealously flared in his chest because Daryl had been so honest with Shane but he pushed it down. Shane was trying to comfort him, now wasn't the time for pettiness. 

"I think you can figure it out, you're a smart boy." Shane said patting him on the back before standing. Glenn nodded and wiped his face clean then grabbed his gun and stood. 

"Shane, why does he tell you all this stuff?" Glenn asked as they started heading for the highway again.

"Cause we're in the same boat. Loving people we shouldn't but we just can't help ourselves." Shane said with a grin. Glenn stared at Shane confused before it clicked, Rick. 

"Oh," Glenn said softly, “So, um, when we get back I'm gonna finish up the hose and then look for some food."

"Sounds good," Shane said not even acknowledging the obvious subject change and Glenn was really grateful for that. 

\-------------------------///////////////////////

Glenn tried not to think too much about the herd of walkers and what it could mean. Shane had been right about the fact that they had an encounter with a large group of the undead just wandering around aimlessly before, the night back at camp was still a heavy weight on them all. Glenn just kept himself busy. Glenn got the spare hole out and took it to Dale who gave him a fatherly slap on the back with many thanks. He helped Shane move cars, some needed to be moved with the Cherokee but other could be rolled once popped into neutral. They had moved most of the fresh water into the RV and boxes of supplies surrounded the vehicle. 

Glenn couldn't believe it when Rick and Daryl came back without Sophia. How was it possible that Daryl wasn't able to locate her? Glenn didn't understand but that didn't mean they were giving up hope. What right said was true; they had to make this thing organized. 

Glenn watched Daryl step over the guard rail and move away from the group of people gathered around a crying Carol. Glenn snagged a bottle of water they had found and walked over the the older man who had sat down on the tailgate of one of the cars. Daryl looked up at him when he stopped his side and grunted before starting to turn his face away.

"Here," Glenn said extended the water to him. Daryl glanced at it before taking the bottle with a grunt that wasn’t indifferent, Glenn knew that grunt this one sounded more grateful. 

"So, her trail just stopped?" Glenn asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"You sayin' I can't track or somethin?" Daryl snapped at him.

"No! I was just wondering. I just can't believe you would lose her trail is all. You're an amazing tracker, I've seen you do it-" Glenn cut himself off. Was he crazy? He was just going to blurt out he had seen the redneck track buck naked and still manage to take down two squirrels and a hare. 

"Things got fucked up, maybe a walker or a deer stumbled on it but her tracks jus disappeared." Daryl said and he even sounded a bit apologetic for snipping at the younger man. 

"You'll find her, tomorrow when you have more day light and eyes with you. I promise not to muck up anymore trails." Glenn said sitting on the tailgate with him surprised when Daryl didn't stiffen or get up to leave. Daryl just snorted taking a long drink of his water and somehow that was enough.

\----------------/////////////

Glenn started at the small church as they pushed through the trees. There was a chance she was in there but Shane was right, there was no steeple, how could that be the church they were looking for? When Rick took off no one gave a second thought to chase him. Glenn was even with Daryl as they ran, Daryl could out run him easily but he was slowed by the crossbow in his hand but when the weapon on his back Glenn would never keep up. 

Daryl and Rick took the door opening it slowly as everyone gathered around breath slighted waiting to see what was inside. Glenn swallowed machete raised as the walker congregation slowly turned to them. Lori handed a blade off to Rick as Shane stepped forward with the one off his belt. Glenn was surprised when Daryl turned to him but he didn't hesitate to hand over his weapon. He fumble the crossbow slightly as Daryl handed it off to him, the trust in that small action spoke volumes.   
Glenn knew how to shoot the crossbow, Daryl had taught him what felt like ages ago. Merle had watched amused as he puffed on a cigarette he refused to share with Daryl as the younger Dixon taught Glenn how to aim and comfortably fire. The fact that all were more than half naked made it an interesting and oddly fond memory. Glenn took the bow in his hands, not easily as Daryl but still comfortably.

Rick started screaming for Sophia and Glenn relaxed his hold on the weapon. She wasn't here. Glenn sighed rubbing his face as Rick swung doors open and Daryl sauntered up to the alter.

"Hey JC," Daryl snarked up at the large Christ at the front of the church, "Ya takin requests?"

Glenn could see the glare still on Daryl face as he turned back to them shaking his head. Then the bells started sounding right over head making everyone jump. Daryl barreled past everyone with Glenn right behind him as he jumped down the steps. They came around the side of the church and looked up at the speaker. Glenn set the bow down against the side of the church as he opened the control box and pulled out the power source.

"Timer," Daryl said panting from the sudden run, "It's on a timer."

Glenn threw the bundle of cords to the ground before heading back inside picking the crossbow back up as he went. Daryl had already gone inside and was wiping the gore from the walker off the blade with a rag from his Glenn's pack. Glenn smiled a bit at that, Daryl still knew he kept spare rags in the small front compartment like Daryl had asked him to months ago. Daryl looked up from cleaning and saw the smile on Glenn's fact and gave small half grin before stuff the cloth in his back pocket and holding the machete out to Glenn.

Glenn took it and returned the crossbow to its owner. Daryl swung it onto his back as Glenn slipped the blade back in its holster on his hip. Glenn leaned back against the wall with a sigh and tried to not think anything about it when Daryl relaxed at his side. They stood there together comfortable until Carol started talking at the front of the church. 

Glenn saw Daryl's jaw tighten as she spoke and Glenn had to do his best to keep his jaw off the floor. Glenn couldn't look at her so he settled his eyes on the floor; her words were painful and heartbreaking. Glenn just wanted to walk outside but his feet seemed frozen to the ground by her sorrow. When she finally sat down Glenn was out the door, nearly knocking Daryl down in his haste, he hadn’t noticed the man was also hurrying out. 

Glenn grabbed his bag off the steps where he left it and walked down them with Daryl. They didn't say anything as they came to a small tree near the front of the church. Glenn pulled his hat out of his back pocket and fiddle with it awkwardly, the words from inside still heavy and he could see their strain on Daryl too. 

"Hey," Glenn said softly but Daryl didn't acknowledge him, his eyes were following Shane who was being followed by Andrea. Glenn took a step forward and touched Daryl's arm snapping the man's attention to him.

"Wha?" Daryl cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You'll find Sophia," Glenn said looking over at the church, "For her, you'll find Sophia for her."

Daryl glanced over at the church then back at Glenn. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He just shook his head and took a small step closer to Glenn with a sigh. Daryl wasn't good with words, Glenn knew that. Daryl swallowed thickly. 

"Not a lot I wouldn’t do fer a friend." Daryl said with a shrug. Glenn nodded because he knew why Daryl had said anything to him at all. A friend, that's what Carol was to him and he wanted that specified to Glenn. 

"I know," Glenn took a chance since they were so close they were breathing each other’s air and run his nose along Daryl's jaw feeling the catch of stubble. Daryl didn't stiff at the gesture, he let it happen but he jerked back when voice came from the entrance of the church. 

Glenn didn't even feel disappointed when Daryl took a step back. He just went back to messing with his hat as everyone joined them in the shade of the tree. Shane came over after what looked like a heat discussion with Rick.

"Yer splittin' us up, ya sure?" Daryl asked surprised by the plan.

"Yeah," Shane sighed, "We'll catch up to ya."

Glenn could see there was a lot warring inside Shane but didn't say anything. Rick and Shane had been at odds for a while now and it was taking a toll on Shane. When Carl piped up to go Glenn picked up his pack leaving that decision to his parents. Glenn started heading back toward the woods but stopped when Rick tried to give Lori his gun.

"Here I got a spare," Daryl said walking over and handing her a small pistol, "Take it."  
Daryl exchanged nods with Rick before walking over to lead them into the woods. Glenn watched Lori put the gun in her pocket before following. 

"I guess chivalry isn't dead." Glenn said walking up next to Daryl with a grin.  
"Shut up." Daryl huffed but Glenn saw the smirk on his face. 

\------------------////////////////

Everyone was getting catty from the heat and exhaustion. Daryl was just being all around snarky. Carol sounded devastated and Lori and Andrea were sniping at each other. It had been a tough days. Glenn wished things were different, that Sophia had never been lost and that they were miles away headed for Fort Benning. 

Glenn tripped on some roots nearly falling. Andrea could stifle a small giggle as he stumbled to get his balance. A head steady him by grabbing his elbow. Glenn thanked Daryl softly and said nothing when a hand settled on his lower back for a moment to make sure his feet were truly under him. It was a fairly friendly gesture and Glenn appreciated it.

Then a gunshot rang loud through the trees. They all jerked to a stop and looked back over their shoulders where the sound came from. Glenn felt his heart rate increase by leaps and bounds.

"Was probably nothing." Daryl said still looking back. Glenn would have believed Daryl had faith in those words had it not been for hand clenching his shirt and fingers pinching the skin of his back through the fabric. Glenn reached his hand back and settled it on Daryl's because they both knew nothing good ever comes from a single gunshot these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts guys! Again, so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? This was my first try at a threesome. My first time doing anything sexual with Merle, I was really nervous about that.
> 
> Leave a comment please :)
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
